Kiss The Girl
by Escritor
Summary: HermioneRon. Now, any other boy would call this situation awkward - boring, even - but not Ron. No, he could spend the rest of his life just sitting in silence with Hermione... [Ron asks Hermione something important, with a little help from Ginny.]


Kiss The Girl

Hermione/Ron. Now, any _other _boy would call this situation awkward - boring, even - but not Ron. No, he could spend the rest of his life just sitting in silence with Hermione... Ron asks Hermione something important, with a little help from Ginny.

"Um...Hermione...would you like to, um...go outside..?" Ron stuttered, looking at his feet.

"...Sure, Ron..." Hermione said slowly, following the redhead out to the balcony of Harry and Ginny's new apartment.

Ron looked out over the edge of the terrace. Harry's apartment looked over a beautiful river, which was the main reason he bought this apartment: Ginny had a fascination with nature. Ron then looked over at Hermione, who seemed stunned, herself, by the sight. The funny thing was... Ron seemed to be stunned by _her_. A river could stun anyone, but it took alot to be knocked breathless by a regular girl who you've known for half your life.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got alot to say, but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try-_

_You want to kiss the girl_

The way her hair blew in her face... The way she seemed angered that she had to put it behind her ear... The way her eyes darted around the river, as if looking for something to be wrong with the beautiful scene... The way she analyzed everything: even the rocks that were scattered along the riverbend. These things may have seemed annoying to anyone else, but to Ron, they were just other reasons for him to be hopelessly in love with her.

_Yes, you want her,_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too,_

_There's one way to ask her_

_Don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Hermione looked over to Ron and smiled, waiting for Ron to say something. Ron just couldn't say anything, he was too busy... well, analyzing the situation. And, for some reason, he was humming a certain tune that reminded him of sea creatures in the back of his head. _Where is that blasted song from?_

Hermione put her arms over her shoulders as the wind kicked up. _Is he going to say anything? _she wondered. _Or did he just want me to see the river that I've only seen a billion times since last week, when Harry bought the apartment?_

_Sing with me now_

_Sha la la la la_

_Oh my my  
Look at the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la _

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Ron glanced over at Hermione again and watched her stare at her sandle. Now, any _other _boy would call this situation awkward - boring, even - but not Ron. No, he could spend the rest of his life just sitting in silence with Hermione, watching her do everyday things...

It was true. At school, he used to watch her struggle with her homework, then do a quiet happy dance when she knew the answer. The way she would stick out her tounge when she would write, the way she would sit on the edge of her seat, as if begging the words to come out of her page.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_Not a single word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

Hermione now was examining her nails. _Oh, God! _Ron thought frantically. _She's bored! ...And where is that song coming from!_ Ron glanced through the glass doors to Ginny, who was in the living room. She was holding up the_ Little Mermaid_ soundtrack and smirking deviously. Ron mentally stabbed himself for having such a nosy sister.

_Sha la la la la _

_Don't be scared_

_You gotta be prepared_

_Come on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Hermione started to notice the music, too, and glared bullets at Ginny, who ducked away behind Harry. She then looked up at Ron and laughed quietly, then put her sweater tighter around herself. Ron blushed a tiny bit as Ginny pumped the music louder.

_**SHA LA LA LA LA**_

_**FLOAT ALONG**_

_**LISTEN TO THE SONG**_

_**THE SONG SAYS KISS THE GIRL**_

_**SHA LA LA LA LA**_

_**MUSIC PLAY**_

_**DO WHAT THE MUSIC SAY**_

_**YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL**_

Hermione looked up at Ron, and he couldn't place what it was that he saw in her eyes. Worry? Was she worried his breath was stinky? Hope? Did she want him to kiss her? Regret? ...Did she _not _want him to kiss her?

_Honestly, it's not like you've never kissed before! _the voice inside his head argued.

_But this is hopefully the last kiss we...kiss as just dating! I have big plans after this kiss!_

It was true. Hermione and Ron had been going out at least a year, and they spent every waking moment together. The truth was, they had known each other and liked each other half their lives. _I was just a slow bloomer, _Ron told himself. _I didn't ask her out until people started thinking we were actually together._

And now, he didn't want to make a wrong move. One wrong move could mean breaking up, and never asking that question that was on his mind.

Ginny, if possible, blasted the music to the highest extent of...loudness.

_**YOU'VE GOT TO KISS THE GIRL**_

_**WHY DON'T YOU KISS THE GIRL?**_

_**YOU GOTTA KISS THE GIRL**_

_**GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL**_

"Oh, _honestly, _Ronald," Hermione said, a bit of laughter in her voice. "Why can't you take a hint?"

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _She wants to kiss me! This is a hint? Well, of course it's a hint, Ginny played it on purpouse, but does that mean -_

Hermione's eyes screamed, 'shut up and kiss me!' What could Ron do, ignore her pleading eyes?

Smirking, Ronald dipped Hermione and kissed her like he never had before, which madeRon smile. When they broke away, Hermione looked rather flushed and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Will you marry me?" he asked quietly.

"Wha YES!"

_**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**_

_**GO OVER THERE, AND KISS HER!**_

Author's note: I have to say... I definitly enjoyed this one :) This is what happens after watching cartoon network, reading the whole _Win a date with tad hamilton! _book in one day, reading Hermione/Ron romantic, fluffy fics all day... so, how did you like it? Please review!


End file.
